plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemist
250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 100 |stat 2 title = Variant of: |stat 2 info = Scientist Zombie |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Chemical Beaker Blaster |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball Cheesy Warp Cheetah Heal Station}} Chemist is a variant of Scientist Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is a very exaggerated variant of the Scientist Zombie's power at close quarters combat. The Chemist's weapon of choice has a much further width of deviation, but only goes approximately one to three feet away from the player. It is useful at most choke points with its power to hold ten bullets more then any other Scientist variant. The chemist should be considered over powered, considering the fact it deals 40 damage at any range. Dealing this damage can easily take out enemies, since no other class deals damage better for being near enemies. Though the Chemist is very good, to top that it has no negative draw back except its range of fire. Description The Chemist Zombie spends his time taste-testing unstable chemical concoctions. Despite his appearance, he insists he's no worse for wear. Primary Weapon Chemical Beaker Blaster is the primary weapon of Chemist. While it deals high damage per hit, it also has a limited range. Abilities Sticky Explody Ball Throws a explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. Deals 40 to 60 damage. Warp The player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station Heals all zombies in a two meters diameter. Mega Heal Bomb A huge ball as like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius. Shares some similarities as with the Chili Bean Bomb except angles of trajectory. Heals nearby zombies instead of doing damage. Energy Warp The Scientist Zombie's cells are taken apart and transferred into a ball of purple light that travels with the ability of invincibility. The Scientist Zombie is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. He also gains no speed boost. Armored Heal Station It can recharge faster then the normal heal station but its shining specialty is that it comes with four times the durability and double the radius, but heals at a slower rate. Also another downfall is that it self destructs after 15-45 seconds and is spontaneous. Its incredible size allows players to jump on it to most buildings. Weapon Upgrades Experimental Reload Kabob The experimental reload kabob enhances reload speed. Unobtanium Compression Unobtanium is compressed allowing for higher ammo capacity. Enhanced Unobtanium Spray Chemically formulated to vanquish Plants faster, the Unobtanium Spray boosts damage output. Unlocking The Chemist is unlocked by reaching level 10 with the scientist. Each level starting with 5, excluding 6, will reward the player with a single character piece until all are unlocked, at level 10. Trivia *The Chemist's upgrades include something called unobtanium. It is misspelled, the correct one is [[wikipedia:unobtainium|unobta'i'nium]], it is used to describe an extremely rare material. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist Variants Category:Level 10 Unlocked Zombies